PS I love you
by Stardustprincess
Summary: This is a continueation of what happened after Sophia threw Luke onto his car. She is begining to change and realizes that she wants luke. she is in trouble with that bad boy. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!
1. The day after it ends

Disclaimer: I do not own wolf lake, nor will I ever….although I do want a Luke Cates;)

A/N: with that being said I will tell you I just write for fun, I'm sorry if u want an update everyday. But with my schedule I can not do that. Sorry! But my life is busy. But I do like this story and hope you do to….let me know….and give me reviews please!

P.S I love you: Chapter one- The day after it ends.

Sophia's POV

"_your going to change weather you want to or not baby." _The words Luke Cate's said to me before I ran off. They echoed through my head over and over.

LUST: it describes what he makes me feel. Pure unwanted, unneeded lust that makes me forget everything I ever thought. He is defiantly my weakness, I wont deny that. But for him to tell me I cant do something- like go out with Scott, makes me want to do it even more just to piss him off. See how he likes it for once. I am NOT his. But he defiantly acts like I am whenever its good for him. However if I ask him not to hook up with other girls then I am asking to much. Ugg….guys….they NEVER make since.

Luke's POV

OMG! She looked so beautiful…and strong when she threw me on my car. Regardless of how much I love my car, seeing her do that was worth the five hundred dollar fee I have to pay to get my car fixed. I have always found Sophia attractive with her bookish habits and geeky looks, but to see her true nature shine through was such a turn on. But to see the shimmer of her golden eyes I knew….I knew one day she would be mine. Yeah I had sex with many girls but the amount of lust she awakens with just one look could last me a lifetime, and it would when she's my….mate.

Sophia's POV

Like him cheating on me, he thinks that by saying sorry that it is justified. Sorry cant make up for anything. Nothing can ever take away the images I get of him and Presley from that night every time I see him. If everyone in the pack thought he was going to flip me, then they were so wrong. I wouldn't let him touch me ever again, even if we were the only people on this earth.

Luke's POV

If it was just me and her in this world then things would be different. She would want me and she wouldn't be so scared of the flip. If I didn't have so many temptations around me then this would be a perfect world for us. I cant help it I'm a guy, not only a guy but a wolf. A wolf who has needs. Along with the alpha territory you have many girls vying to be your beta in the pack and that night at the rave my inner wolf wanted her there so much that I had to get laid or I would end up raping her. I wasn't about to go beg her to have me because I know how she feels about it. So instead of sinking to the lowest of lows I went to another for help. That is the only thing that saved her that night, because my wolf would never have let her say no.

_She is going to be all mine if it's the last thing I do. _He finished as he feel into a sore, but satisfying sleep.

Sophia's POV

_If he thinks I am his, or his mate……he is so wrong. _She finished as she feel asleep.

**The next day**

I didn't want to go to school, not really. But I couldn't just miss my classes just because I didn't want to face that pompous ass. I would just go and ignore him I thought, as I slid on my shorts. Then I decided I needed a vacation as I looked at the picture of Luke and I kissing. I then ran down stairs to make me some cereal. _I wonder how many times he has slept with her since we began hanging out, _I thought as I slide my cereal to the side, loosing all interest in it. Then I went back to my room and just as soon as I thought things couldn't get worse, I find roses scattered all over my room and a note in the center of my bed. As I walked to my bed I realize there was also a present laying there. I read the note first:

_Sophia, _

_I'm sorry. If you need to talk I'm always_

_around….especially for you hope you like the gift._

_Luke_

Of course he would have to make me feel special- even though I know I'm not. As I opened the small pink box I realized it read Cates in really pretty writing, as if it was specially made for me. Inside the box was a small gold bracelet that said Sophia with the dot above the "I" being a paw print.

_HA! He's trying to be cute now! _It really was pretty though, to bad it was from him. _But I could never let him think that just by giving me a gift that everything was okay, _I thought as I put it on.

_Im sorry Sophia, pleas forgive me. _I head through my head as a sharp pain vibrated through my body and I blacked out.

_It was like I was dreaming. I could hear my self breathing as I ran through the woods, almost as if I had somewhere to be. I was in wolf form, I was running twards something. Something that was important, but what? I thought as I heard a baby cry out. Then I knew where I was going, to that baby. My baby._

Then as I woke up I heard the voice I needed to hear.

"Sophia baby wake up!" he yelled as I opened my eyes, and saw his reaction. As if I had burned him.

"Dad?" I screeched out. "Its happening again, help me!" I said before I blacked out again.

THANKS GUYS! please review my story and tell me what you think....and then I will update=P


	2. Sophia change, Change for me

Disclaimer: Yet again I want to mention I do not own wolf lake, but if I find Luke then I will own him;)

A/N: Okay as I was righting these chapters I kind of put myself in Sophia's spot seeing as how I recently went through the same thing, so forgive me if it sucks! Ohm and a pointer- Listen to Evan Taubenfeld whenever you read these. He is amazing and the lyrics in his songs match Lucas and Sophia really well. Thanks Guys!

P.S I love you: Chapter 2-Sophia change, Change for me

Sophia's POV

All I could think as I gasped for air was that I may never see anyone I care about ever again.

" Daddy-" I chocked out as his tears slid down his face. "I am going to be okay." I assured him as I leaned against my bed.

"I know baby, I am just going to go call Vivian." he said as he ran to grab the phone.

_Sophia change, change for me. _I could hear his voice vibrate through me again. " I am trying!" I screamed just before I saw my hand changing into a paw right in front of me. "Dad!" I screamed even louder as my eyes accessed the rest of my body.

"what honey?" he said running in, phone in hand.

"hurry up V its happening." was all he said before he hung up the phone and picked me up to carry me to my bed.

"dad….am I going to be okay?" I asked as he walked into my bathroom to get wet towels and rub me down with them. (to make the change easier.)

"um yes Sophia dear everything is going to be okay, you will be fine." he said looking away.

After a few moments of nothing but tension in walked Vivian. " hi Sophia! Are you okay?" she asked just as the pain vibrated through me. " I take that as a no." she said as she moved my dad." okay Sophia, I need your dad to leave in order to ask you a few questions, is that alright?" she said as she petted my head and I nodded a simple yes.

"alright I will be right out her Sophia." her dad promised as he shut the door.

"Sophia what would have caused the change to happen? Did you have sex? Get really mad? Hurt?" she stopped when she noticed I turned my head not listening. "anything?" she said searching my face.

" hurt, angry, mad…all of the above." I said as she pointed to the bracelet and she knew who gave it to me, I could tell.

"oh my son. He's not much of a charmer is he." she smirked as she thought to herself. "Sophia you do know that sex makes the change easier. You could-"

"NO!" I screamed as another pain shot through me. "no I will do this all on my own." I said as I noticed my body changing.

"its happening!" she yelled as my dad stormed in. "its now or never Sophia." she told me as my entire body felt like it was being ripped apart and then pieced back together.

Luke's POV

_She is strong, she can do this, she will make it and that is what matters to me. _I thought as her dad pulled up to the house and raced in.

_Was there trouble? No, NO! Sophia has to be okay. She has to! _I thought as my wolf form took over and it called to her. _" Sophia change, change for me" _it yelled over and over praying she was okay and longing to go to her, and help her. As if she were his mate already. His wolf side had already accepted her as that and so should he. _I want you to be apart of me Sophia so please live._ I thought as my mom pulled up. _NOOOOOO!!" _I thought knowing that Sophia might not live.

Sophia's POV

As the pain finally subsided and I could breath again I started to ask to see Luke before I died or flipped, whichever came first. Then I looked up to see their stunned faces. _"what?" _I said but only managed a whimper.

"this isn't possible." Vivian said as she petted me. Petted me- I changed. _I changed!_ so why are they staring at me like that.

"apparently it is!" my dad said as he stared more closely at me.

"no one must know of this, they would kill her. You cant have two white wolves in a pack…..it just isn't heard of." I took in what she said and realized what she had said. _I was a white wolf. Rare. Beautiful. Unheard of. Its incredible. _I thought as I stretched my hind legs.

"I understand." my dad answered and looked determined.

"just keep her out of sight while I figure out what is going on. Got it?" she said grabbing her things and basically running out.

"got it!" he said just as I laid down and feel asleep.

_I dreamed, it was a wonderful dream. It was just like the one I had with Luke when I had first noticed my changes, but this time was different. I understood what it meant. I was a wolf and my wolf wanted to mate. But for some odd reason it had decided Luke was good enough for it. Well he was going to be alpha so of course it would want to own the one it didn't want to submit to._

_Submit- a word that my dominant wolf would never listen to. It would never submit and especially not to Lucas Cate's. But it could bargain, his heart for me. It was an even trade…..right?_

**I know its short I am soooooo sorry, but chapter 3 will be up tonight if I can get it typed in time.......please review it and stuff!!!!**

**you guys rock, keep reading!=P**


	3. This is a real kiss

Disclaimer: Yet again I want to mention I do not own wolf lake, but if I find Luke then I will own him;)

A/N: Okay as I was righting these chapters I kind of put myself in Sophia's spot seeing as how I recently went through the same thing, so forgive me if it sucks! Ohm and a pointer- Listen to Evan Taubenfeld whenever you read these. He is amazing and the lyrics in his songs match Lucas and Sophia really well. Thanks Guys!

P.S I love you: Chapter 3- This is a real kiss

Vivian's POV

"listen to me. Do not let her out. Keep her in, at least until I figure out how to tell the pack." I said as I hung up the phone for the fifth time on him today. I mean I know he is upset and worried, but what he doesn't realize is how amazingly rare this was. A second white wolf in the pack, it was amazing. of course with Luke becoming the alpha whenever I find it fit, its perfect. Their union will be perfect. Ever since they were seven he has had a weird fascination for her and now it all makes since. All the times he would disappear in the middle of the night and would come home smelling of her, its because they are destined to be together. _The Alpha and The Beta, are Lucas Cates and Sophia Donner_. I thought as he walked in.

"mom how is she?" he asked just looking a mess.

"she will be fine darling." I said as I picked the grass out of his hair.

"What do you mean by _fine_? _fine _as in she is at home asleep or _fine_ as in she changed and survived? He asked sounding a bit scared, like he thought I was going to tell him she died.

"she is a bit scared right now, she survived but barely, and she is a white wolf…..what do you want for dinner tonight?"

Luke's POV

She said it so casually that I nearly missed it. "white wolf?" I stuttered. "but that's impossible." I said realizing why she was so strong. She was a white wolf, the most powerful and beautiful kind of wolf. The Beta. My Beta.

"nope I called Sherman, just to makes sure it wasn't a hoax or a curse or some kind of voodoo, and he says he saw it in his tea leaves. She is going to lead the pack…..with you." she sounded so pleased about that, it kind of stunned me. _how could my little half blooded Sophia be a pure white wolf? It wasn't in her genes._

"but mom how?" I asked as she smiled and told me all Sherman had told her about Sophia. About how strong she was and that something had awaken her dormant white wolf, such as sex, fighting, hurt- anything to mess with her feelings. Then I realized I caused this. I hurt her so bad that she had woken up the white wolf within.

"you said something about us being together?" I asked hoping I hadn't imagined that.

"yeah as long as she will have you after what you have put her though." she finished as I looked ashamed. "yeah I saw the bracelet. Pretty and a good choice she likes it."

Sophia's POV

I had slept most of the day away while dad was out but it finally got to a point where I wanted to wake up and explore this new me. I was a white wolf, I had the prettiest gold eyes I had ever seen….nothing like my boring brown eyes. I was bigger than most of the girl wolves but smaller than Luke's wolf. Luke…..that name brought up so many mixed feelings. How could you feel two totally different feelings for someone and yet still want him around. _Uggg….it just didn't make since. He hurt me, I should be pissed, but instead I just wanted to go see him. No I would see him tomorrow at school._ I thought as sleep took me over again. This time was no different, I dreamed.

Luke's POV

"will she be at school tomorrow?" I asked as mom picked up the phone.

"yeah I got to call Matt and tell him he doesn't have to hide her anymore, that the pack will accept her, as long as you do." she finished smiling.

Good she would be at school tomorrow and everything would go back to normal. It would all be alright. She would live and become my mate. My Mate- the best words I have ever thought. I then walked into my room, and began to dream. To dream of her.

End of POV's

They were at the rave, everyone was there and it was like it had been that nigh…..but different. They were different. Sophia was defiantly different. She had on one of the sexiest outfits Luke had ever seen, a beautiful short black cocktail dress. As she approached him he could feel her anger vibrating off of her." Sophia I'm sorry." were the first words he got out before she slapped him. Everyone was looking and all he could think was that they needed to be alone.- and then they were. They were in the clearing they had been in the first time he showed her his wolf form. "how dare you treat me like this Luke, like your pretty gifts will make up for all of the hurt you have caused." she said as she paced back and forth in front of him ranting on and on. " then when we kissed, I thought it meant something….I thought." she looked up as he stood up. She was remembering the night whenever she had kissed him in order to save his life.

"That wasn't a kiss, Sophia." Luke whispered, his blue gaze focusing on her glistering lips. "_This_ is a real kiss."

And before Sophia could fully registered what was happening, Luke's mouth had already hotly descended upon hers. She gasped in shock, and he wasted no time to slide his tongue past her lips, running over her teeth, tasting and plundering her sweetness. Sophia's senses reeled; the first one had been chaste and sweet, but this one was hungry, powerful, and domineering. His skilled mouth moved over her untrained one, asking her to respond to his fervor, his desire. Though she tried not to, Sophia could not help but allow a moan to escape her throat as his tongue tried to coax out hers to play, her soft body instinctively arching to mold to his hard one.

Sophia's head was swimming. Heat flowed from her lips straight to her toes as she sought to match his passion. Sophia had never been one of those girl who had fawned over him excessively, though she knew, but never admitted, that deep down, she had wanted him, desired to touch, see, feel, and taste every inch of his glorious body. However, his attitude as a playboy had been well established, and Sophia had kept her distance to preserve her virginity and to protect herself from hurt. And now, he was holding her, kissing her, and she was powerless to stop him. So what it was just a dream….what could it hurt?

Luke had to work hard to stop that triumphant laugh from escaping his throat. The sweet and sexy Sophia Donner who had slapped him, scorned him, and ignored him for the past 3 days was melting in his arms. He pulled back gently. He had given her a foretaste of his skills, enough to electrify her senses, but not enough to satisfy her. She would come back hungering for more, he was sure of it. Sophia's eyes opened, the sparkling eyes glazed and clouded with lust and confusion. He bent his head, taking the shell of her ear between his lips and felt her shudder.

She tried to resist, but it was just a dream…..but it felt so real. To real. As if it was happening to both of them right now. But it couldn't, right? She thought as his lips traveled down her neck and she moaned. It felt so good. She was to lost in him to even care anymore. She wanted him and that was that.

He couldn't think anymore with her moaning in pleasure, all he knew is that he never wanted to stop, all though that had been the plan, but now he couldn't. he was so close to her. So near her. He had to touch her more. He thought as he unzipped her dress and it slid off her to reveal some really naughty lingerie. She looked gorgeous and the wolf in Luke defiantly agreed.

Sophia hadn't noticed when he had taken her dress of but she defiantly noticed when he looked at her like that. It was so feral, and sexy. She loved it and wanted more.

"Sophia you are so beautiful." he said as he kissed the top of her shoulder.

"thank you." she breathed out as he kissed the top of her chest and moved onto his knees.

"what are you doing?" she asked as he kissed her navel.

"I am savoring you." he pointed out as he kissed her all over her stomach.

"okay." was all she said, because well frankly it was all she could manage to get out.

"Sophia I want more." he growled as he brought her down on top of him.

She was straddling him now and she could feel everything. His rock hard abs, his lips, his tongues, his…..ohhhh what was that? He was aroused. She thought as she moved her hips, only to receive a growl and a harsh kiss that sent heat everywhere. And she knew right then that she was going to have sex with Luke Cates and then boom.

Sophia's POV

As soon as she realized she was about to have sex she was awaken from her dream by her alarm, letting her know……..it was time to face the school. _oh joy._ she thought as she threw a pillow at the alarm. _not only the school but Luke to and after having that erotic dream……oh I am going to blush._ she thought as she sat up.

Luke's POV

_What the fuck? _I thought. _I was about to have sex with Sophia, doesn't anyone understand that! _he thought as his alarm sounded again. And he realized he had to face her after having that terrific dream, but yet know that she will never forgive him.

**Well guys I hope you liked it, because I know I had fun trying to figure out all that was going to transpire between them…..ohm it was fantastic and HOT!**

**Well review and let me know what you think please!**

**These are some pictures of Sophia's dress and her lingerie=]**


	4. Secret! Not with Presley

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own wolf lake…..but if anyone finds Luke Cates then I am willing to pay good money for him….lol**

**A/N:**** I had to think a while on this because not only was I sick, but I didn't know how to go from an amazing chapter like that to something better. But its not better….this chapter is actually just "okay" because it is leading up to a really good chapter….. It kind of does a flash throughout it. It takes you from Sophia's POV of telling everyone, to Luke's POV….its neat….THANKS GUYS!**

**P.S. I love you- Chapter 4: Secret! Not with Presley**

**Sophia's POV**

**I could hear everyone's thoughts, feeling, and what they were saying about me.**

"_**she looks beautiful"**_** randy said staring at me.**

"_**No, she looks HOT!" **_**one of the other boys agreed.**

"_**ugg……you guys are pigs." **_**Presley said making her way toward me. **

"**so zoo bait your of us. How does it feel?" she said flashing her eyes at me, trying to intimidate me.**

"**I feel like I'm-" I had heard him coming up behind me but I didn't expect him to do what he did next.**

"**she is a white wolf who could kick of your asses." he said as he wrapped his arms around me protectively, and I really didn't know what to think about it. So I just went with it.**

"**Bull!" Presley said looking a bit scared. " there is no freaking way she is a white wolf. Its just not possible. Besides its rare to have one, let alone two. No…." she whispered looking at him basically begging him to say he was joking.**

"**no I'm serious Presley." he said opening my locker and I just looked at him stunned. **_**what did he think he was doing?**_

"**I wasn't supposed to tell." I whispered to him, but everyone herd.**

"**ohhhh you poor thing, its defiantly not a secret now." she said as she smiled. Then Luke gave her a mean look and handed me my English book.**

"**mom said its fine. By the way you got English with me now. So lets go." he said before he grabbed me by the hand and lead me away from the mob of people. I really didn't know how to act around him after that dream, but I knew looking at him like I was wasn't helping.**

"**what?" he asked as we passed the Main Office.**

" **I don't know…..your different….you're sweet…." I said still feeling a bit shocked.**

" **you make me want to be that way." he said and I started to think I was still dreaming. So I started to pinch myself. a lot.**

"**what are you doing?" he asked grabbing both of my hands and holding them in his, rubbing them, making me go back to that dream…..**_**or this dream. Oohhhh I didn't know.**_

"**I'm checking to see if I'm still having this amazing, fantastic, perfectly awesome dream." I finished feeling like an idiot because he had no idea what I was talking about.**

"**oh yeah that dream." he casually said.**

"**wait! Whoa! What are you talking about?" I asked. **_**how could he know? **_**I could feel my cheeks heating up as the bell rang.**

"**time for class." he said pushing me in.**

_**How did he know!**_** I thought as English over took me.**

**Luke's POV**

**After I woke up from that amazing dream with Sophia I had to go talk to mom about it. of course she was happy about it, because the dreams are a way wolves connect when they aren't together. **_**I don't know why we dreamed that though, I mean she was completely pissed at me. Then its like the world didn't matter.**_** I thought before I got into my care to leave for school.**

**Then mom tapped on my window to tell me why.**

"**its because you guys are striving for a physical relationship. You are the alpha and the beta- its mating season and you guys haven't mated yet. So of course you guys are having wet dreams with each other. Your wolves want to mate." she said mater-o-factly before she walked away.**

**I went to school still thinking about Sophia and us needing to mate. **_**oh she is a firecracker in bed, I can tell.**_** I thought as I got uncomfortable in my pants and decided to pay attention to the road and the music on the radio.**

**When I pulled into the parking lot I could hear everyone's thoughts. **

"_**Oh my god she is so sexy"**_

"_**I'd do her."**_

"_**She isn't that pretty."**_

"_**Oh wow she is kick ass now."**_

"_**Oh gosh every guy is like a horny dog in heat around her. Its disgusting."**_

**I had to find her, now. So I followed the packs thoughts until it lead me to her locker.**

**Presley and the pack surrounded her. It took all I had not to send out a death threat to the entire pack. I could over hear Presley quizzing her, so I had to intervene. I wasn't about to let her get even more hurt by Presley. She deserved better than that.**

**When I walked up all I had in mind, was to get her out of there. But then I could feel her mood waves. It made me want her to be able to brag about how much more powerful than them she was.**

"**I feel like I'm-" she said before I said, "she is a white wolf who could kick of your asses." I didn't really know what she was going to do but I had to touch her, claim her. I wrapped my arms around her, and she didn't even flinch. It made me happy.**

"**Bull!" Presley said looking horrified, I had never seen her so scared. " there is no freaking way she is a white wolf. Its just not possible. Besides its rare to have one, let alone two. No…." she whispered looking at me like I was going to say **_**got ya!**_

"**no I'm serious Presley." I said as I got into Sophia's locker.**

"**I wasn't supposed to tell." Sophia said looking like a child, but a cute child that I wanted to kiss.**

"**ohhhh you poor thing, its defiantly not a secret now." Presley said looking triumphant. But it didn't last long as I gave her a death glare and handed Sophia her English book.**

"**mom said its fine. By the way you got English with me now. So lets go." I said as I grabbed her hand and lead her away from the mob of people. **

**When we were away from them I looked down to find her looking at me the way I had always imagined.**

"**what?" I asked, then she bit her lip and I just wanted to kiss her.**

" **I don't know…..your different….you're sweet…." she said. And I said the only explanation for it, " you make me want to be that way." **

**Then she proceeded to pinch herself so I grabbed her hands.**

"**what are you doing?" I asked and she used the words perfect and fantastic associated with me. And I couldn't have been happier.**

"**oh yeah that dream." I said casually and she caught on.**

"**wait! Whoa! What are you talking about?" she said blushing and it took all I had not to tell her the truth. But I couldn't….it would scare her.**

"**time for class." I said as I pushed her into class.**

**I knew after class she would be bombarding me with questions, but I couldn't answer any of them. But if I told her that she would be pissed and think I was hiding something. So I had to get out of here.**

**Then as if my body knew what to do, it got up grabbed a bathroom pass….and ran down the halls. Fast. Before she stopped him.**

**As I got home I got a mental message to the pack from my mom. **_**tonight the hill. Be there, we are honoring Sophia into the pack.**_

**It was more like the pre-party to what the hill kids were going to do tonight for her after her honoring party. Then I was going to make my move. **_**tonight.**_** I thought as my phone rang, it was a text from Sophia.**


	5. The Name’s Sophia, Remember that!

Disclaimer: I do not own wolf lake, if you own Luke Cates then I am willing to pay money to own him lol

A/N: listen to Jessie James's song wanted when you read this…..=P

P.S. I love you- Chapter 5: The Name's Sophia, Remember that!

Sophia's POV

He didn't answer any of my text, calls, IM messages….nothing. I didn't understand. Its like he was playing a game with me, where only he knew the rules…..and I didn't like that. I hate not knowing what to expect. I like the predictable, and with him "predictable" isn't in his dictionary. I decided after 5 text, 3 calls, and no answer, that I was not going to work. I was in a awful mood and just wanted my couch, 27 dresses, and Ice-cream. _yeah, to forgot him. He can just be a jerk by himself. _I thought as I got a text, of course he would text me when I don't want to talk to him. Then I read it:

_**Hey Sophia, sorry I've just been thinking a lot. Can you meet me at the hill?**_

I didn't think I should answer it but regardless of what my head said my hands replied to him.

_**Hey Luke, its fine. I guest I could, why?**_

I sat in my room looking at my phone for the next fifty seconds until I received his reply.

_**Dress up. it's a surprise.**_

Who did he think I was? I'm not Presley, I don't take his orders. Okay I do I thought as I sat there, but I really didn't want to follow this one.

But of course I listened, I'm such a sucker for him.

As I looked through my clothes I remembered he said dress up. what did he mean, I thought as I got a text.

It was as if he read my mind, I said freaked out as I read in big bold letters:

_**WEAR A DRESS **_

Well how nice, he is trying to be romantic and surprise me I thought as I went to get dressed.

Luke's POV

I was sort of nervous for her, I remembered my first change in front of the pack. It was scary, hard, and made me have to pee. I could only imagine how mad she was going to be when she realizes I tricked her into coming. She was going to kill me.

But that was the least of my worries. If she found out we were destined to mate…..she would never talk to me again. I did NOT want that. No I didn't want that, but tonight that is exactly what was going to happen.

She was going to hear the truth, that I was to imprint on her by the next full moon or the future of the pack could change forever. Omg, I didn't want that.

Imprinting is sort of like lava leering in college, a claim, its an engagement. Where she wears my bite mark on her neck. I don't have to have sex with her, yet. But it will show the pack that she is mine, and in turn I wear her mark. It will show the pack that we are The Alpha and Beta of them, we are superior,

_Oh God! If she doesn't kill me first, then I may worry to death._ I thought as I got ready for tonight.

The Hill

The Hill was filled with everyone we knew and some that we didn't know. but all were her to witness her change, my little Sophia.

Sophia's POV

It was the longest five hours of my life, I just wanted to see Luke. As I pulled up to the hill Icould hear the buzzing of everyone's thoughts but I couldn't make out any of them, just buzzing. To be honest I was glad I couldn't after today. I didn't really know what to think when I saw my dad. But it really didn't surprise me much to see him.

" Dad? Why are you here?" I said as I walked up trying to cover up myself.

" Why Sophia he is her for you coming out ceremony." Vivian said walking up beside my dad.

" My ceremony?" I screeched out as I looked around.

"what on earth are you wearing?" dad said assessing my outfit.

I had the hardest time trying to find the perfect outfit to wear, then I remembered the stuff my father had put up in the attic that had been my mothers. In there I found a bunch of dresses but one in particular got my attention. It was a black little dress, probably one of the sexiest things I had ever seen. It was perfect.

"I believe she looks beautiful, don't you Luke?" Vivian said to Luke who came up behind me.

"yes." he said turning me like a ballerina as my father glared.

"thank you." I said breathlessly looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

" just telling you the truth." he said leading me to the big rock in front of us.

The Rock was a ceremonial offering place, and there placed on it was a white dove bleeding to death on it. A offering of peace.

" what is going on?" I said as I turned to Luke.

"ummm……your getting initiated into the pack. Also tonight if its okay, can we go to our place in the woods?" as I looked into his sincere eyes, and the eyes of everyone around us.

" okay." I said not really sure what was going on, but I knew Luke was my comfort now.

" Luke um-" I said as Vivian began to speak.

" my friends, the pack, we are here to initiate Sophia Donner into our clan. Sophia, please take your place beside me." she said as luke lead me to be in front of the rock. "now Sophia if you don't mind, take your clothes off." she said and the first thing I did was look to my father who nodded, so I looked to Luke for a different answer. But no luck, he nodded a yes and actually looked pleased about it.

"since Sophia is unmarked her father has instructed that Luke unclothe her."

No wander he is so pleased with this , I thought as he stood in front of me. God knows that I was blushing profusely when he touched me. He had look of an angel on his face, but I know the mind of Lucas Cates, he was thoroughly enjoying this.

Luke's POV

I didn't expect to be told I was undressing her, but I have to admit I was a bit turned on by the thought. But it was about to be more that a thought and my pants were suddenly very constricting. I stared into her beautiful brown eyes and began to touch her. I could tell she was also turned on by this. As I reached for her dress her eyes glazed over and she looked like a scared rabbit, so I sent her my thoughts. Just her.

_**Sophia darling don't be scared**. _I said as I pulled down her strap.

_**Luke? I'm not scared, its just….weird. Being naked in front of everyone. I just-**_

_**I will try to keep you covered as long as I can**._ I sent her as I reached around her to unzip the dress.

I could feel my heart beating fast, like a million miles an hour, knowing that within seconds I was going to see Sophia's lovely body.

_**My Sophia.**_

As her dress fell to reveal some sexy lingerie and the only thing I thought was oh my god Sophia is so hot! Then I could hear her shaky voice as she stared at me with teary eyes.

_**Luke what are you thinking?**_

_**I am thinking that you are the most beautiful thing God ever created**._ I told her as I kissed the inside of her wrist.

Sophia's POV

All I know is when he began to undress me, I had every thought in the world going though my head. Then when he took my dress off to reveal my sexy lingerie I could have died of embarrassment, my dad was watching this. I thought then asked Luke what he was thinking as I tried not to hide my body. Then as if I was dreaming, he said exactly what I wanted to hear. He said that I am the most beautiful thing god ever created, and then kissed the insides of my wrist causing me to blush in front in front of everyone. But it made me smile to see Presley's face. Then as if by magic I was unclothed, I don't know how he did it….but he did.

Luke's POV

I couldn't help myself, as soon as I saw her distress I kissed her wrists. She was gorgeous. My dreams did not do her justice through out the years of imagining this moment.

I could see the confusion in her eyes, but I couldn't help but be turned on by it.

_**Sophia I need you to get on your knees, please**. _I said as she got to her knees.

_**I am going to do something that may freak you out. But it is tradition. So just sit there….sit there and look pretty baby**._

Baby! Oh wow I was getting nervous again, especially in this close proximity of her.

I took the cup of doves blood and put a little on her wrist and cheeks. I went to kiss her wrist again but instead I took my teeth and sliced it open with my teeth, her blood was sweet and innocent. I almost want to eat her. Almost.

Sophia's POV

When he cut me I didn't even feel it. All I felt was waves of pleasure as he licked the wounds, then he stood me up. I felt as if I was in a dream state because this was to unreal. I turned to the rock and let my blood drip onto it. Then I hear Luke's voice.

_**Sophia can you change now?** _his voice was restrained.

_**I believe I can**._ I said as I closed my eyes.

Luke's POV

I was still nervous for her, but all my thoughts were about tonight in the woods. I was going to become a one woman man.

_**Sophia can you change now?** _I asked feeling a bit sick.

**_I believe I can_** she said in a ver calm voice while closing her eyes and I saw a gold light swirling around her as she changed.

She was beautiful in her wolf form, pure white and the girl who holds my heart.

Sophia's POV

After all the excitement of the change and stuff people were partying. as if I didn't have enough on my mind, Presley walked up to me in all her glory….wearing a hot little number.

"well zoo bait welcome, your one of us now, I didn't think you had it in you." she said glaring at me.

" ha-ha me either, but the names Sophia, remember that!" I growled as I walked away. As I walked away I could hear the "ohhs" and "ahhs" of Presley click.

It was an amazing feeling, knowing that I was a rare wolf and that I was better than her. It was enticing.

As I looked to my left I heard Luke's voice in my head.

_**Sophia, come with me.**_

I saw his wolf form going to the wooded area, so I followed.

**So guys tell me….what did you think? Was it worth the wait?**

**I thought it was, so I hope you did to!**

**The next chapter is going to be awesome though, not boring at all.=]**

**Aright guys….until next chapter…**

**XOXO- Chelsie**


	6. Richard

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Wolf Lake, but I do wish I had Luke=]

I am soooooooo sorry guys that I Have taken so long, Please forgive me for my lateness. I know there are no excuses but with day to day life I have had it rough…..so here it goes. It may suck lol

P.S. I Love You: Chapter 6- Richard 

Sophia's POV

I Didn't know where he was taking me or where I was going, but I knew that whatever he had to talk to me about better be good. I was muddy, bloody, and felt like shit after using all my energy to change. I still wasn't used to the fact that I was a white wolf, even though its taken up ever bit of my life now.

"Luke?" I began whispering over and over when I had walked as far as I could.

"Lucas Cates if you don't-" I was cut of my some one grabbing me. I couldn't see or even hear them when they grabbed me. But I could feel their breath on my neck. It wasn't Luke, I knew that.

Luke's POV

I could hear her following me as I ran swiftly through the woods. Tonight would be the night. Tonight I would claim her, she would be mine and in turn I hers.

I stopped in the clearing where we had been many times before and turned left towards the stream. Because I could read her thought, she wanted to be clean.

Then I couldn't hear her. Her thoughts just stopped and then. HELP ME. Rang through my head as I rushed toward her as fast as I could. What had happened, had she fallen? that's the only thing it could be. She was a wolf she could defend herself in the forest. Or could she?

I didn't know. I just knew if I didn't run faster, then something was going to happen.

Sophia's POV

It was weird. Almost like I couldn't use any of my wolf powers only my human instincts. Which in my case was pretty good anyways because I had just changed into a wolf. As I stood there contemplating what I was going to do next, I could hear Luke coming up from behind us. Whoever it was wouldn't keep their filthy hands off of me. It was disgusting.

Luke's POV

I had her in sight now, with a man? A human. He was touching her all over! My wolf instincts took over and I couldn't take it any longer. I ripped him off of her as fast as I could, and almost began attacking him until Sophia stopped me.

"Richard?" she said as she began wiping off his invisible hand prints.

"Yeah…" The scrawny young man said as he stood up.

"Sit your ass back down!" I said knocking him back down.

"Luke!" Sophia yelled as she helped him up.

" what are you doing? He just tried to kill you, and now your offering to give him help!" I said really pissed off and confused.

" shut up Luke, I'm fine." was all she said before Richard fell to the ground in tears.

" Sophia I am so, so, so sorry! Presley threatened me and my grandma. She said she would kill us if I didn't do it. So I panicked and tried to do it. But I would never had been able to!" he sobbed as she patted his head.

"its okay Richard." she said looking up at me.

I was a mixture between seeing red and wondering how Sophia didn't know he was there, and then as if she read my mind she asked that very question.

"Richard, how did I not notice you?"

" I don't know, Presley gave me this and told me it would bring me peace with killing you. If that helps?" he said handing her a necklace. Presley's family necklace.

Sophia's POV

When I turned around he was gone. I knew something bad was going to happen if I didn't stop him.

Luke's POV

I saw red. Red. Red. And more RED. I Just wanted to kill her. I wanted to rip her to shreds. How dare she lay even a finger near Sophia. I was going to kill her.

When I got there I could see Presley smiling at my mother, trying her best to look innocent. But I could see her smiling with happiness, like she had power. This was it. She would die.

I walked right up to her and it took every bit of my self restraint to keep from ripping her head off of her body.

" oh hey lukiekins.!" she said giggling.

"don't you fucking dare even talk to me." I said trying not to beat her to death right here.

" Luke!" my mother yelled as I grabbed Presley by the hair in front of everyone.

"tell them Presley. Tell them what you did!" I screamed as she started giggling even louder.

"hahahahahahahahaha…she's dead! She's dead. You cant save Her." she said looking up at me then to my mother.

" whose dead?" Sophia said as she walked up to a very unhappy Presley.

So how did u guys like it? Tell me=P

I'm going to try and post the next chapter by the first week of September but if I don't I'm sorry, things with classes are hectic. But thanks for reading and giving me feedback!! Keep it up please!

XOXO-chelsie


	7. What If It Is?

Disclaimer: I do not own any wolf lake!

P.S. I Love You: Chapter 7- What if it is?

Luke's POV

I stood there watching Presley's face go from very pleased with herself to upset.

" Presley, what were you thinking?" My mother asked as she threw her hands up in anger!

It was taking all I had inside me not to rip her to shreds, that was until Sophia wrapped her arms around me and whispered in my ear.

Sophia's POV

I could feel Luke drawing away from his humanity and that's the last thing I wanted! So I took things into my hands to bring him back to me.

"I was thinking of killing her and then id be number one again but ever since she's became a wolf he has been panting after her, making her number one! I hate her and don't care if she lives!" she spat out.

And that was it, what drove him off the edge as he threw me outta arms length and turned into his wolf form.

"Luke don't!" I screamed as he started to attack Presley but luckily my dad grabbed him before any commotion started.

"Luke why don't you just take Sophia somewhere safe while we take care of this." my dad said as Luke went back to his normal form. The thing was he had ripped away all of his clothes so there he stood in all his glory. _Oh man was he hot. _I thought as he looked at me with heated eyes realizing what I was thinking. I turned shaking the thoughts away, then realizing I hadn't told Presley what I've longed to say.

I could tell she knew I was coming back to tell her something but I didn't care, I would still be satisfied by saying it.

"Presley, your such a bitch!" I yelled as I walked away knowing id never see her again.

Luke POV

She was amazing, that's all I could think. I don't really know when I feel in love with her but I've always known it just been to dumb to admit it. So tonight I would, I am going to lay it all out and tell her. Tell her all that had ever ran through my mind about her. Anything and everything. Tonight.

"Luke are you okay?" Sophia asked as we got to my car.

"yeah I'm fine just pissed, and I keep thinking of how I could of lost you and I couldn't stand that." I finished opening her door. We were so close, our bodies almost touching. _DAMN IT!_ I thought as my body reacted to her being in my proximity, and of course she noticed.

"fuck Sophia I'm sorry." I said slightly embarrassed, which isn't how I usually am. But I didn't want her to see this part of me just yet. The primal side that just wants to fuck her so bad it kills me.

"Luke its fine, really." She said calmly while getting in the car.

Sophia POV

He stood there naked and almost touching me, id never been part of something so erotic. It amazed me, well at least until I felt something coming up. He was turned on by me which was a compliment in itself but it made me so nervous. Also it made me blush intensely. "fuck Sophia I'm sorry."

"its fine, really." _Time to get in the car! _I thought as I got in.

We drove for a while in silence listening to music. Then he couldn't take it anymore so he spoke up.

" back there….ummm I'm sorry for it. I don't really mean to but its what you do to me, you have to realize that. I know you don't feel the same but maybe one day-" he keep stuttering until I interrupted him.

" Luke I feel this heat to but it means nothing. Its not us doing this, its _nature _we are meant to mate. But I want more than that, more than heat with someone. I want to be best friends, I want to care fore each other like without that person I'd die and I want love. Not lust." I finished a bit embarrassed to have said that to him but I had to.

After that we just drove on to his house. We didn't speak. didn't look at each other. Just drove.

When we finally reached the house he opened my door and didn't look at me at all just lead me in. "we should be safe here." he said as he locked the door behind us and lead me up a large banister stair case. When I looked around in the dark I could tell this house was huge and I could tell it had to be once we got to his room.

It was a normal looking room but huge and I began to explore.

"do you want anything to drink?" he asked.

"coke?" I asked as he walked out. He had a huge bed that gave me images of him and I which made me blush yet again so I moved on. He had pictures everywhere, his family, friends, of course the pack….me. _Why me?_

Luke POV

We drove for a while in silence listening to music. Then I finally I had to break the silence. It was killing me.

" back there….ummm I'm sorry for it. I don't really mean to but its what you do to me, you have to realize that. I know you don't feel the same but maybe one day-" I stuttered along trying to explain my self when she interrupted.

" Luke I feel this heat to but it means nothing. Its not us doing this, its _nature _we are meant to mate. But I want more than that, more than heat with someone. I want to be best friends, I want to care fore each other like without that person I'd die and I want love. Not lust." I couldn't believe she thought I didn't love her. She is my very existence. I was just shocked.

After that we just drove on to my house. We didn't speak. didn't look at each other. Just drove.

When we finally reached the house I opened her door and didn't look at her because I was thinking of what I could say to make her believe I love her. "we should be safe here." I said as I locked the door behind us and lead her upstairs to my room. When we got to my room she began inspecting it so I figured I should let her look in peace and go downstairs to take a minute to think.

"do you want anything to drink?" I asked as she looked my bed giving me images, I know she didn't realize she did. But she's my mate for life so I receive most of what she thinks. Which was very erotic thoughts for my Sophia.

"coke?" she asked as I hurried out as she got so close to everything I cherished most. As I grabbed the drinks I could hear that thought run through my head too. _Why me?_

Sophia POV

_Because you special Sophia. You have always known that so why try and determine its not love. What if it is?_ it was Luke his voice rang through my head as I stood there looking at a picture of us kissing when I saved his life.

" you have always known it." he said as his arm wrapped around my waste and a hand touched my face, sending chills up and down me. "look Sophia." he said as thoughts and memories floated around in my head. Not my thoughts, his. He was sending me everything he's every thought about me and for the first time I was really seeing how Lucas Cates saw me and it was amazing.

**Thanks guys! Sorry its taken sooooo long, please forgive me! Please review and tell me what u think? =)**


End file.
